1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chairs. More particularly, it relates to a chair used for celebrations and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different kinds of celebrations that bring together groups of people to honor one or two individuals. Examples of such celebrations are weddings, anniversaries, bar and bat mitzvahs, sweet sixteen parties, etc.
A common theme to all of these events is the people being honored. In almost all cases, especially when such parties are conducted at a catering hall, the honorees are subject to various activities, such as, for example, dance circles. These dance circles are formed around a chair or two, and the honorees are seated in the chairs while the guests pay tribute to them. More times than not, the guests actually lift the chairs in the air, and the dance circle continues while the honorees are being thrust up and down in the chair being held by several guests.
For those who have been involved in such rituals, it is very clear that the so called “chairs” used for the chair lifting ritual are not suited for such purpose. Particularly, the legs of the chairs are held by the guests, with no provision for the same. As such, and is often the case, the chair is difficult to hold by simply grabbing and holding onto the vertical leg of the same.